


Prom Dates

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joe announced he was a father I started imagining all these scenarios about how the boys would act as parents. That resulted in this cutesy little gen fic.<br/>In this story Ruby Trohman goes to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Dates

**Author's Note:**

> A gen fic written for Stephanie's birthday

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He hears footsteps approach and takes another calming breath before the door swings open.

He does not expect to see the short shirtless man covered in tattoos.

“Uh,” he begins, quite eloquently. The door swings open further to reveal two other men. Each taller than the one before and with tattoos snaking out of their shirt sleeves and coating their arms. All three of the men stand with their arms folded, staring him down. _Do I have the wrong house?_ He wonders frantically.

“Is Ruby here?”

“Maybe,” the shirtless one says at the same time the tallest one says “yes.”

They don’t say anything else.

He tugs his tie nervously. “Can she come out?”

“Dad!” Ruby whines, hurrying down the stairs as fast as her high-heels will let her. “Stop it!”

She shoves the tallest man lightly and squeezes between the men to get out of the door.

“Hi!” She greets the boy. “Sorry about that. They’re weird. Wanna go?”

Ruby smiles and her blue eyes sparkle. He loses himself in those eyes, the same way he did when he first met her, and forgets where he is for a moment.

“Um, uh, yeah! You’re ready? Yeah!” He says in a rush, offering her his elbow. She takes it, giggling.

“Wait, wait, wait. Get back here, young lady,” Ruby’s father says, stepping forward.

“Dad!” Ruby moans. “We’re going to be late!”

“You can spare two seconds. C’mon, I want a hug.”

Ruby lets go of the boy and steps back to her father, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, I love you, bye,” she says in a rush at the same time her father says. “Love you, be back by ten.”

“And what about us?” The third man says, he has black hair and the least colorful tattoos out of the three.

“Ugh, fine!” She groans, but when she steps up to him she has a genuine smile on her face. “Bye, Uncle Pete.”

She hugs the shirtless guy. “Bye, Uncle Andy. Please put a shirt on.”

“I don’t want to put a shirt on,” he says, squeezing her back.

“My friends think you’re scary with all your tattoos.”

“Good.”

“Ugh!”

Ruby steps back into the house and calls up the stairs. “Bye, Uncle Patrick!”

“Bye!” Another voice calls. “Have fun!”

“At least one of you wants me to have fun,” she mutters, slipping back out of the house.

“I want you to have fun,” her father says, pulling her back into another hug. “I also want you to be safe and I want you to be home by ten.”

“Dad!”

“Ten.” He insists. He then turns to the boy and repeats. “Ten!”

The boy nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Ruby’s father releases her and she and the boy climb into his car. He starts it up and she rolls down the window.

“Bye, Dad! I’ll be home by eleven!”

She rolls her window up and the outside world gets muffled, but the boy is pretty sure he heard her father yell “ten!”

“So,” he asks once they’re on the road. “Home by eleven?”

She shakes her head, giggling happily. “No. Ten. I just like to mess with him.”

“Okay.”

*

“Y’know, you’re going to scare all her dates away if you act like that every time they come to the door,” Patrick admonishes from the stairs, still clutching the makeup bag she threw at him when she heard the doorbell ring.

“Good,” Joe says.

Patrick rolls his eyes. “It’s just a dance.”

“It’s not _just a dance_ ,” Pete corrects, “it’s _prom_.”

“I don’t see how that’s so different from any other dance.”

“It really isn’t,” Andy pipes up, “but they think it is, therefore it is.”

Patrick rolls his eyes. “If you say so.”

Joe shrugs. “Hopefully things will go okay. He seemed like a good kid.”

“Yeah,” Pete agrees. “But, if he isn’t, Andy and I will beat him up.”

“Yeah!” Andy says.

They trade high-fives with Joe. Patrick heaves a long-suffering sigh and goes to return the makeup kit to the bathroom.


End file.
